


Cicatrices

by Koschei0



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wats
Genre: Angst, Cicatrices, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei0/pseuds/Koschei0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todas las batallas dejan cicatrices, cicatrices profundas, cicatrices difíciles de borrar.<br/>Cicatrices no solo en la piel, sino también en el recuerdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cicatrices - Cara A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La herida en la espalda de Finn era como una brecha irregular que partía en dos su anatomía.

Le cruzaba toda la espalda y tenía pinta de que esa piel tan oscura iba a quedar marcada de por vida. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Poe Dameron cuando examinó la herida de Finn y este emitió un quejido.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, de verdad- dijo el que había sido un soldado de asalto con la voz fatigada, titubeando al no estar demasiado acostumbrado a las muestras de atención. A los cuidados directos. El exterior era muy distinto a la Base Militar donde se había prácticamente criado.

Poe había insistido en examinarle personalmente la herida para ver su gravedad y, pese a que aún tenía un aspecto horrible, era más una quemadura que un corte y no había peligro de desangramiento. Lo importante es que Finn estaba despierto, consciente y a salvo. Hasta le daban ganas de gritar de alegría al ver como se retorcía un poco cuando pasaba el paño húmedo por la brecha abierta en su espalda. Estaba vivo. No quería pensar de nuevo en la remota idea de perderle de nuevo.

\- No voy a permitir que se te ponga más feo ¿De acuerdo? Además tengo suerte, soy tu enfermero personal- dijo con cierta socarronería en la voz. De haber estado enfrente de Finn probablemente habría probado a guiñarle un ojo solo para deleitarse con su reacción. Pero prefirió darle algo de tregua, a fin de cuentas, solo llevaba unas horas consciente. Aún así, recibió un codazo amistoso en el estómago.

\- Está bien, está bien. Tú mandas- escuchar la risa de Finn era aún mejor. Acaba de reírse como sólo él sabía hacer. Con una torpeza que denotaba inexperiencia y eso le hacía pensar en cómo alguien podía ser inexperto en algo tan simple como sonreír. Finn lo era, pero el piloto se había propuesto enmendarlo.

\- Eso está mejor.- le contagió la risa pero, a diferencia de él, Poe reía llanamente, enseñando hasta las muelas del juicio. Pese a tener ganas de devolverle a ese Kylo Ren todo lo que le había hecho a Finn multiplicado por… por demasiadas cifras. Eso era solo el comienzo de algo aún peor, lo percibía en la mirada de la General Organa, en toda la Base. La destrucción a sangre fría que la Primera Orden no había tenido reparo de ejecutar sobre el Sistema Hosnian no había sido el detonante de lo que se avecinaba, había sido enfrentarse con ese tipo, Kylo Ren. Estaba seguro y, pese a su sonrisa, tenía miedo- Esto en un par de días estará como nuevo.

Pero prefirió centrarse en acariciar la piel de Finn con el paño, limpiándole todos los signos de lucha y sangre seca. Agradecer que estaba allí y apreciar el calor que desprendía su piel. Eso era lo verdaderamente importante. Sonrió para sí al acabar, pasando el dedo índice por su piel sana, en el límite justo con la zona quemada. La piel de Finn se erizó completamente y el piloto no dudó en calmarla, besándole el hombro. Finn se desconcertó pero no dijo nada, era Poe Dameron y eso significaba que no tenía remedio.

-Aunque, a decir verdad, te sienta bien…


	2. Cicatrices - Cara B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La herida en la cara de Kylo Ren era como una brecha irregular que partía en dos su rostro.

Le cruzaba toda la cara y tenía pinta de que esa piel tan clara iba a quedar marcada de por vida. Eso fue lo primero que pensó el General Hux cuando examinó la herida de Kylo Ren y este ahogó un quejido.

\- Puedes reírte, lo debes estar deseando.- siseó, apartando la cara y la mirada de los ojos del pelirrojo que no había dicho apenas una palabra desde que lo había recogido del exterior hacía unas horas.

Hux había ido personalmente a buscarle en vez de buscar a algún subordinado y eso era, definitivamente, lo peor que podía haberle pasado a Ren. No sólo le había derrotado una muchacha que no había cogido un sable de luz en su vida, sino que tenía que haber sido precisamente él quien tenía que haberlo visto humillado.

Humillado… Ese sentimiento que le causaba indigestión había tenido que vivirlo por partida doble. Y, para colmo, la cara le dolía y palpitaba con fuerza.

\- Se te va a poner muy feo- comentó al aire, volviendo a ponerse recto. Pero, para sorpresa de Kylo, los labios de Hux no parecían tener nada parecido a una sonrisa. Aunque si que seguía teniendo ese tono punzante que tanto le molestaba.

El General se llevó una mano al mentón, sin apartar la mirada de Ren que seguía sentado en la camilla, estaba más pensativo de lo habitual. Era inaudito pensar en que un traidor a la Nueva Orden y una muchacha habían conseguido hacerle aquello a quien aspiraba ser un gran señor oscuro. Era ridículo. Sí que tenía algo de chiste si lo pensabas con la suficiente frialdad.

Pero, en esos momentos, Hux solo veía una amenaza. Una amenaza que estaba empezando a sembrarse, de la que había que tener cuidado y no precisamente del lado de la Rebelión.

-Dime algo que no sepa- el tono áspero y gutural de Ren sonaba tomado, herido. Pero no causó ningún tipo de lástima en el pelirrojo. Era incómodo ver a ese General de pacotilla estar quieto, de pie, observándola como si fuese una criatura en cautividad, pero estaba demasiado cansado para decir algo. Ni siquiera podía vislumbrar qué se le pasaba por la cabeza y eso era aún más frustrante.- ¿Te han ordenado vigilarme? Déjame sólo.

-Está bien, pero yo que tú haría algo al respecto.- las cejas del General hicieron dos arcos perfectos y Ren solo se limitó a echarle con la mirada. Antes de tocarse la herida, llevaba los guantes puestos y la sangre sobre el negro pese a no verse, brillaba. Hux pudo percibir perfectamente como apretó los puños, los dientes y todos los músculos de su cuerpo lastimado. Pudo apreciar también como la herida de su costado seguía emanando sangre y, simplemente, se limitó a ir hacia la puerta y activarla para que se abriese.

\- Aunque, a decir verdad, te sienta bien…


End file.
